


Merry Christmas, I Hope Your Tree Burns Down.

by IRLKankriVantas13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Bottom Dirk Strider, Crying, Dirk Gently Needs a Hug, Dissociation, Dom Jake English, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I would never, Kidnapped, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Minor Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dirk Strider, Minor Jane Crocker/Jake English, Nightmares, Nipple Play, No Way, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slavery, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Waterboarding, bottom!dirk strider, chapter 3 totally isnt me venting or anything, evil jane crocker, im a dirk kinnie help, im really bad a tagging, jake is scared too, kinda not really, not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLKankriVantas13/pseuds/IRLKankriVantas13
Summary: Alternate Title: Jane's Christmas Present to Jake and Holy Shit Why Is Dirk In The BasementChristmas was rolling around and of course, Jane never got him anything and after a while, he started only getting her chocolates that she never ate. He’d given up on trying to be happy.Completely. He’d given up.“Jake.”“Jane?”“It’s nearly Christmas.”“Yes, it is.”Silence.“Aren’t you wondering what I’m getting you?”That took Jake by surprise, “What do you mean? You never get me anything for Christmas… You mean… you actually got me something?”“I did. And I’m going to give it to you early. But, it’s a surprise. I don’t want you to find out what it is until you get it. We’ll have to go somewhere. It’s kind of a big present and I don’t feel like moving it,” with that, she produced a blindfold from her pocket and blinded him, “Come on then.”Hey look, another bdsm story I thought up at work. Why does work do this to me?
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Jake English
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I love DirkJake so much, but I absolutely love some of these fantasies and love bottom Dirk so much. So here we are.

Jake English wished this had never happened. The last time he saw Dirk he sobbed. Now he was all alone. He was literally just a slave to Jane Crocker. 

Never trust a Crocker.

They slept in separate rooms. He couldn’t bear to sleep with her. The psychopath. He knew this wasn’t her doing, it… He…

He was so confused.

He was so scared.

He couldn’t escape.

He’d begged Dirk to take him, begged Dirk to not leave him. Not like this. He loved Dirk, truly. It was what his dreams consisted of, when they weren’t nightmares. He would dream of Dirk. Dirk’s hand on his face, kissing him as passionately as possible.

He would always dream about how Dirk would push him back into the wall and Jake would flip them, trying to gain control. Both of them fighting for dominance until they both caved and landed in a pile of tangled limbs in bed and would kiss and touch each other till the sun came up and longer.

It was all he wanted. 

All he wanted.

****

Christmas was rolling around and of course, Jane never got him anything and after a while, he started only getting her chocolates that she never ate. He’d given up on trying to be happy.

Completely. He’d given up.

“Jake.”

“Jane?”

“It’s nearly Christmas.”

“Yes, it is.”

Silence.

“Aren’t you wondering what I’m getting you?” 

That took Jake by surprise, “What do you mean? You never get me anything for Christmas… You mean… you actually got me something?”

“I did. And I’m going to give it to you early. But, it’s a surprise. I don’t want you to find out what it is until you get it. We’ll have to go somewhere. It’s kind of a big present and I don’t feel like moving it,” with that, she produced a blindfold from her pocket and blinded him, “Come on then.”

Jake was… nervous, but at the same time, a little excited. This was the first time she’d ever gotten him a Christmas present! It was exciting!

“Watch your step,” she said, leading him up a flight of stairs. A minute later she led him down another staircase and he realized that she was trying to make him feel lost.

And he was, he’d been paying no attention to where they were going. But why?

Then, she led him down another flight of stairs and said, “Stay here,” she rushed back up the stairs, closed and locked the door before running back down and saying, “Right. You can take off the blindfold.”

He did as he was directed and smiled, excited to see his present.

The moment he saw what it was… the color drained from his face and he rushed over to it, crashing to his knees and cupping his face.

“Dirk! Dirk can you hear me?”

“I got bored. We found him, captured him and I told them I wanted him alive. Oh English, you dumbass, he’s out like a light, he can’t hear you,” Jane said, rolling her eyes.

“Why? Why did you…?” he felt the love of his life’s face and tried to wake him by smacking him very softly.

“Here’s the deal, Jake. I know that you love him. Of course I know this. I’m going to wake him up, pump some drugs into his system and you’re going to torture him. I have numerous things you can use. Of course, you’re free to torture him in any way that you see fit, so if you’d prefer to sexually torment him, that’s perfectly fine, I don’t care,”

“No! I won’t hurt him!”

“Thought you might say that. You don’t do as I say, I kill him in front of you.” 

Jake felt his legs go weak. How could she? This was far, even for her. 

He held Dirk’s limp body to his own, trying to rub at the wrists that were being chafed by the shackles that were chained to the wall, “No you… you can’t… I…”

“I can’t?”

“No! You can’t!”

“Oh but English, I already am. I won’t tell him this deal. I won’t tell him his life is on the line. He’ll just think you’re torturing him yourself, of your own volition.” Jane told him, shrugging.

Jake was horrified. He couldn’t… He couldn’t do that.

Jane approached with… a syringe, sliding it into Dirk’s arm while Jake tried to hold him away from her.

She injected him with a drug. “This will make his sense of touch go wild. He’s going to be screaming and crying soon. Are you ready, English?”

Jake shook his head, “Why?”

“I was bored.”

“But why Dirk?”

“Because you fucking love him. Don’t you want at a chance to fuck him? To pound his ass into the floor, to have him screaming in admission to being a slut? Don’t you?”

Jake paused. No! He didn’t want that! He didn’t… he… surely he didn’t.

“No, I refuse to-”

Jane grabbed his arm hard and tugged him away before splashing cold water onto the sleeping male.

Dirk gasped and woke up with a start. Jake looked to Jane in horror and she returned his look with one that said she’d kill him.

Jake wanted to rush back to him, to hold him tight and say that it would be alright. They’d be okay. That he’d get Dirk out of there and he’d help, he would… he would… he didn’t know h’d help.

Instead, he looked on at him.

Dirk’s amber eyes met his and he asked, “Jake? What did you-” he tugged on his restraints for a moment and gasped, “Fuck, why does that hurt so much… Jake! Jane! What the fuck?”

Jane’s eyes told him that if he made one wrong move…

Jake wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so badly. But… He couldn’t let Dirk die. He loved Dirk with his whole heart and he… he approached and knelt in front of his love, “You shouldn’t have left.” he said, his voice stern, but trying to communicate with his own eyes into those beautiful amber ones that he had no part in this.

“What? Jake, I-”

“Shut up. This is your fault.”

Dirk stayed silent, “How is this my fault, you kidnapped me, Jane really has gotten into your head, hasn’t she? She’s caused you to fucking-” he struggled again.

Jake couldn’t take this. He looked back to Jane who in turn looked right back at him with a look that told him to get on with it.

Dirk seemingly took notice.

Jake turned back to him and swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’m going to do what I want with you now,” he said to him, “And you’re powerless to stop me here.”

With that, he reached forwards and placed his hand on Dirk’s chest, sliding it down to softly play with the blond’s exposed nipple.

Dirk tensed and let out a soft whine, “Jake, stop.”

That… killed him. He couldn’t stop.

“No, I won’t.” he slid his hand down further and further before he was tugging at Dirk’s pants and underwear while the blond struggled and yelled at him to stop.

“Jake! I didn’t consent to this shit! Don’t touch me! Jake! Stop! God fucking dammit Jake, stop it!” Dirk had started to kick out at him and the only thing Jake could do was to hold him down as best he could.

Jane was fucking getting off to this, wasn’t she? Why was this happening? Jake wanted to die.

“He’s being loud, English. Wanna gag him?”

Not a question or a request.

Jake held out his hand and soon enough, he had Dirk ball gagged as he softly rubbed at his thighs, trying to soothe the blond who…

Who had tears welling in those amber eyes.

Jake wanted to hug him again. He looked down at his work so Dirk couldn’t see the tears in his own eyes. 

He gripped Dirk’s length. Despite the blond being scared and resilient, his cock betrayed him, of course. So, Jake took full advantage of how he could get Dirk worked up so easily.

He heard Dirk trying to stifle moans, feeling the way he was trembling and tried to rub his legs in order to soothe him as best he could.

Jane set down a thing of lube beside him and he paused to look at it. Once he used that… there was no going back.

There was already no going back.

Jake picked up the lube and made sure to get Dirk all nice and slicked up before he pushed a finger in.

He listened as Dirk made a noise. An upset one mixed with a moan. It felt good? But… Dirk didn’t like it?

God, this was all so messed up.

Jake couldn’t do this.

But he…

He had to.

****

Dirk arched his back as Jake’s two fingers were pumped in and out of his ass, feeling the way his fingers touched every right spot, hit his prostate dead on and ruined him from the inside out.

Jake had always turned him on so easily. He had always loved Jake with his entire being, but… What the fuck.

He struggled, even as his body told him to relax, even as he wanted to sit here and just take it, being ball gagged and fucked senseless by the person he loved so much.

Jake had always meant so much to him.

This broke something in Dirk’s heart.

It shattered his view of Jake.

He was well aware of the fact that he was crying now. Not sobbing, crying. There were tears falling, he knew, but he couldn’t bring himself to sob. It felt so fucking good. Jake was inside of him and he wanted so much more.

But mentally, he just wanted out. He needed out. Jake wasn’t like this… he wasn’t.

Something had to be going on here.

Jake wouldn’t do this.

He suspected that Jane had something to do with it but it was a little hard to focus on figuring shit out when- OH! Right there… Right there right there right there, fuck… fuck fuck fuck.

He arched his back again and moaned from behind the gag. He couldn’t help it. It felt good. He felt so good. His body felt amazing and it was betraying him. His dick was as hard as it had ever been before and Jake was abusing it, stroking it, thumbing over his tip, dipping into the slit just a bit, fingers managing to find his prostate with ease every time. How could his body not betray him?

It was so good.

There was nothing better.

Alright, it would certainly be better if it were consensual, but…

A long time ago, he would have begged for more, told Jake to ruin him, to make him his own personal bitch, to take everything he had, to…

Oh hey…

Wasn’t that just what he was doing now?

Just without consent?

God, Dirk felt like such a slut for enjoying this.

It didn’t stop him from protesting though. He protested, screamed through the gag, tried to kick at him, tried to do anything he could to get Jake off of him, but he really wanted more.

More. Jake…

He wanted Jake’s cock inside of him. Tearing him apart.

But he… no.

Why did Dirk have to be so confused?

It was because he was so fucking sensitive. Why was he this sensitive? He didn’t understand. They… They must have drugged him or something because everything that Jake did was earth shattering.

The second he felt something bigger slide into him, he looked up at Jake with panicked eyes. Jake’s dick was…

Jake was…

Huge, holy shit.

Jake’s cock was long and fucking fat and Dirk almost couldn’t take it all the way. By the time Jake was fully sheathed inside of him, his stomach bulged just a little from the sheer size of it.

He couldn’t think. Everything was gone in an instant as Jake moved, grabbing Dirk’s hips and thrusting into him so hard, he thought he might split in two.

It was… awful.

****

Jake and Jane left the basement, leaving a trembling Dirk behind. The blond had been reduced to gasping and moaning like a whore and left there hanging from the wall, half asleep and trembling harshly.

Meanwhile, Jane grinned, “Like your gift?”

“No! How could you do this, you-”

“You don’t like it? I can just go kill it then.”

“No!” Jake cried, “I…”

Silence.

“You?”

“I like it.”

“You like seeing Dirk like that, don’t you?”

“Yes.” 

“Good. I’m glad you do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda shorter than normal but, I'm excited to keep writing!

Why did he have the love of his life in the basement? Why why why did he have the love of his life in the basement?

“I want you to go see him today.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because he is my present to you. If you don’t like him, I’m sure someone else would? Maybe I could sell him into sex slavery. Think he’d enjoy that?” 

“Don’t do that!”

“Then go to him yourself.”

That was why Jake was now in the basement, looking at Dirk who was chained to the wall naked. His face looked so peaceful, his frame moving up and down with each breath, his fair falling limp the longer he went without styling it.

Jane had left the house for the day, so Jake had some time to help Dirk out. He couldn’t just let him go, Jane would kill them both for that, but…

He tapped on Dirk’s shoulder, softly, “Dirk? Dirk, wake up… Dirk please…”

The blond groaned and his eyes opened slightly before shooting open, “What do you want?” he asked, harshly, shrinking away from the raven.

Jake flinched, “I’m here to help.”

“You did that plenty already, can’t you see? I’m sitting here with dried cum on my stomach.” Dirk snapped back.

“No… You don’t understand-”

“Oh I understand plenty, you asshole. You kidnapped me so you could keep me as a fucktoy when I turned around and left your sorry ass!”

“Dirk-”

“I should have never kissed you then, I should have never given you any hope. You deserved nothing from me and I-”

Jake backhanded him.

It took him a moment, pausing and gritting his teeth. Dirk hated him? He didn’t deserve anything? Jake would show him. He’d show him just what he deserved.

He stood and kicked Dirk in the stomach, his side and then gripped his hair to force the blond to look up, “Shut up. SHUT UP, STRIDER.”

Dirk only looked up at him in terror.

“You’re not listening to me! You don’t understand!”

“What… don’t I understand?”

“I didn’t kidnap you! Jane did!”

That clearly made Dirk pause for a moment to collect his thoughts, “Jane did..?”

“Yes. Jane kidnapped you and told me she’d gotten me a ‘Christmas gift’. Then took me down here to see you.”

“Well clearly you enjoyed your fucking gift, you ass.”

Jake gritted his teeth, “No, I-”

“You fucked me until you were satisfied.”

“No-”

“Jake you literally fucking ra-”

Jake backhanded him again, “Don’t fucking interrupt me,” he snapped, “I’m not usually this forceful, but I need you to listen to me.”

Dirk glared up at him.

“She’s threatening to kill you, or to sell you off into sex slavery. I told her that I didn’t want this. If I don’t do as she says, she kills you. She’s holding your life above me,”

“And if you don’t fuck me, she kills me.”

“Right.”

Dirk paused, sighed and looked down. Jake was almost worried that the blond didn’t believe him. Then, Dirk turned his head to look at him, “Then what about right now? Where is she?”

“She left for the day.”

“Then you’re hitting me out of your own volition.”

Jake felt the color drain from his face. He swallowed and said, “I had to get your attention somehow…”

“For future reference, you don’t need to kick me in the stomach or side after you backhand me to get my attention. Why did you come? Have you come to let me go?” 

Jake swallowed again and shook his head, ignoring the first part, “No. I can’t. If I do, she’ll kill us both. But… I figured we could get you cleaned up. Come on,”

With that, Jake replaced the cuffs so that Dirk could follow him. The blond was on shaky legs, but he managed to walk alongside the other, holding into his shoulder.

Jake led Dirk off to the basement’s bathroom which was rather nice, even if it was in the basement. Jane and Jake both were rich, after all.

He sat Dirk down on the counter and headed over to turn the shower on, making sure the water was a nice temperature before helping Dirk in and stripping so he could hop in beside him.

Immediately, he felt awful as he watched the tub floor being dusted over with brown, dirt, soot and dust pooling and sliding into the drain.

He reached for Dirk, who he noticed had already started to get a little thinner and pulled him close, pressing a delicate kiss to the blond’s soft, wet lips.

Then he moved away, watching as Dirk looked down, seemingly refusing to make eye contact with him. What must be going through his head? He must be so scared.

Jake softly guided Dirk completely under the shower stream and watched as his hair began to fall flat back onto his head.

He sighed and grabbed the shampoo, bringing Dirk towards him before scrubbing the suds into his hair, scritching the blond scalp as Dirk just sat there and let him, not saying anything, just… spacing off it seemed.

Jake guided him back under so he could get it out of his hair and asked, “You use conditioner, right?”

Dirk nodded.

So, Jake pulled him back out and ran the conditioner through his hair and kept him out of the water to let it work its magic while he scrubbed Dirk down with a loofa. It was satisfying to watch Dirk’s skin become smooth and shiny again, without the outer layer.

Then, he pushed him back into the water. 

Dirk was like a rag doll the entire time, with nothing to say and simply letting himself be shoved and pulled and prodded and kissed and…

Jake slid his fingers up Dirk’s sides, going to hold onto his hips. He turned Dirk around and pressed him up against the wall of the shower so that his chest was pressed against the blond’s back.

“Is this okay?”

Dirk didn’t answer.

“Dirk?”

Nothing.

“Dirk!”

Dirk seemed to snap out of it and answered with, “What?” as if he’d just woken up and was getting his bearings.

“Are you okay?”

“Just… spacing.”

“Right. Is this… okay?”

Dirk paused, shivered and stayed there for a moment, nothing being said. Jake was about to speak up again before Dirk finally answered with, “I AM just your christmas present after all. I’m here to be your fucktoy. Go for it.”

Jake let out a sound. He didn’t like that, “You’re not my fucktoy you’re… you’re my…”

He wasn’t sure what to say. What was he to Dirk…? What was Dirk to him?

****

Dirk’s face drained of color when Jake said, “You’re not my fucktoy, you’re my boyfriend.” Since when? Since fucking when, English? 

“Wha-”

“And I intend to make love to you now.”

“W-woah, w-w-w-wai-!”

Too late, Jake had already plunged two fingers into his hole, feeling around for his-

Fuck, right there. His prostate.

Dirk’s knees gave out from under him and he went down, unable to keep himself standing.

Jake caught him just barely and pushed his chest to the floor, hoisting up his hips and plunging his fat cock right into Ditk’s waiting hole.

He cried out, being ground down against the flooring and being wrecked mercilessly. If Jake wanted to make love to him, he certainly wasn’t doing it right.

This wasn’t making love to him at all, this was ruining his asshole for any other man without consent.

Dirk’s go to was to yell at Jake to stop, tell him that he didn’t like it, that it hurt and he wanted it to fucking stop but… judging by how Jake’s head was twisting all this…

That wasn’t going to be the case.

He whimpered and stayed quiet, or at least, didn’t complain. He only moaned and cried out through the relentless pounding. He was being stretched open by Jake and it burned. He’d bedded Jake so long ago, when they were still a couple, but he was smaller at the time.

Now, Jake’s cock was massive and he could feel it so deep inside him.

He couldn’t help but moan, even as his nipples were harshly scraping against the floor, his face uncomfortable there as well, ass up.

He cried out, wanting it to just stop, but he knew he couldn’t stop Jake if he tried, not with the cuffed hands under him.

So, he zoned out. He dissociated again, just like he had earlier in the shower. 

He could only feel Jake inside of him as a dull burning feeling, but nothing like it had been before he’d started dissociating. It was almost blissful when he was dissociated.

Soon, he woke up from it when he came, gasping and whining softly as white ribbons shot from his tip, being taken by the shower and into the drain. 

It was worse when he felt Jake painting his insides white as well. He felt so full and Jake was just filling him up more…

He gasped and arched his back before Jake pulled out and immediately slipped his fingers into him, twisting and prodding.

Dirk was overstimulated. 

Jake was getting the cum out of him.

He shivered and his legs gave out again, letting him completely fall.

He hardly remembered anything that happened after, besides for Jake sitting down and having Dirk ride him. He vaguely remembered bouncing and moaning like a cheap whore.

He had been so out of it at the time, the memory felt like he had been just an onlooker who got too embarrassed to keep watching and turned away.

It wasn’t too much longer before he was being dried off with a towel and he was chained to the wall again.

Jake’s face was close to his, those fingers holding up his chin, “I love you, Dirk…”

Dirk groaned and turned his head away. He wasn’t answering there! He no longer returned the feeling, he was just very upset. 

“Dirk… I love you.”

“He still looked away.

Jake gripped his hair and pulled him up to look at him, “I said I love you!”

Dirk’s eyes remained neutral when he said, “I love you too, Jake.”

He used to love Jake so much… maybe he still did. Alright, he for sure still did, but this was… too much. 

“Good. I’ll come see you again tomorrow, okay? I’ll probably have to have Jane with me, but you know that I truly love you, right?” Jake asked.

Dirk nodded, “Yyyep, mmmmhm. You love me, trust me, I know.” 

Jake smiled, “Good, I’m glad you do. I’ll see you soon, my love.”

“See you soon..”

****

Walking back up the stairs, Jake felt good about himself. He’d cleaned Strider up, made love to him and even got Dirk to say it back. Sure they had a few hiccups in there, but hey, they were just a couple. Strider liked it, he knew.

He loved it.

He and Dirk were going to be together for a long time, with or without Jane’s knowledge.

****

“Lady Jane, what are you doing?”

“Watching the camera footage.”

“You’ve been at it for an awfully long time. See something you fancy?”

“Yes. Very much.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while, but I got the motivation to write cuz I couldn't get this idea out of my head! Maybe it's a vent tho, idk

The finger brushed under his chin, tilting his head up and Dirk had no choice to follow along, his amber eyes meeting Jake’s.Jake English was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, he could admit that.

“Babe, why can’t you ever just behave?” Jake asked. What did he mean? Dirk was always a good boy, wasn’t he? He wanted to be a good boy for Jake, let Jake do whatever he wanted to him. To let him humiliate him, degrade him, push him to his limits… “You can never behave. You’re always hurting someone in one way or another. You hurt me by turning away, you heard Dave by raising him, you hurt Jane by just loving me, you hurt everyone you meet, why can’t you ever just behave?”

What? Dirk went to reply, to ask just what he was going on about but when he tried, his voice died and he made no sound.

What was happening? He just wanted to be good, what was…

“You deserved to be punished, don’t you?”

Oh, now that sounded promising. Dirk bit his lip and nodded. Maybe the insults were a bit unnecessary but Jake punishing him sounded amazing.

“Good boy… Now, I want you to take your punishment without complaint, alright?” Jake told him. He nodded.

Dirk closed his amber eyes, waiting for those hands to touch his skin, to hold him and ruin him for any other man, but instead he only hurt footsteps.

Dirk opened his eyes to see Jake walking away. Where was he going? He tried to call out for him but nothing emerged from his throat.

Then, he was being hauled to his feet by some unseen person and dragged backwards as Jake kept walking away and away. The scenery started to change and Dirk recognized it in a heartbeat. An ocean. Jake was still walking away from him, over the water as if he were Jesus.

Dirk turned his head to look back, seeing no one and nothing but the vast ocean and… the apartment.

No.

No, he didn’t want to go back. He didn’t want to go back! That meant he would have to be all alone again and-! No he couldn’t go through that again!

The next time he tried to speak, his voice came out and he screamed, “No! No stop! Please! Don’t take me back there! I’m begging you!” he struggled against the invisible hands pulling him back, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t break free. 

He tried kicking, but that did him no good other than cause whatever it was that kept him out of the water to vanish, his feet splashing into the surface.

That was when whatever it was holding him, thrust him under the water and pulled him back up.

He gasped for air and coughed out water that he’d accidentally swallowed before they did it again. 

The next time he came up for air, they were pulling him into the apartment and they let him go in the living room.

He thudded to the floor and coughed for a solid minute, trying to get to the salt water out of his lungs. There was so much of it and he was light headed, the world fuzzing around him in blurs. 

He pushed himself to sit up only to be kicked back down, his face slamming into the carpet.

“You only hurt people and you know it. Why do you always have to fuck up people’s lives?” he heard his own voice ask him. The foot removed itself from his head and he turned to look up at the older version of himself, the person who supposedly raised Dave.

“You! You’re an asshole, don’t touch me!” Dirk yelled, pushing up so he scrambled back and jumped to his feet, that was until they turned to jello and he was sent crashing.

Bro Strider approached him laying on the floor stunned and gripped a fistful of his identical hair, tugging him up to his knees. Shackles appeared around his wrists, metal shackles keeping his knees glued to the ground where they were. 

Dirk couldn’t get away.

Bro gritted his teeth and smacked him hard across the face, “You’re nothing. Look at me. Dave hates me. Dave hates you. You hurt him, you did. He sees you as nothing more than me, an abuser, someone to hurt him and abuse him for eternity.”

Dirk shook his head, “No! That’s not true! I’m his friend! I’m the older brother he wanted and I’m the older brother that he actually loves!”

“No, Dirk. He truly can only ever see you as me. I am you, so why am I like this, if you’re so different? Simple, you’re not. You’re just…” Bro knelt down and gripped his chin, “A monster. Just like me.” and then, he stood. 

A moment of silence occurred. 

One…

Two…

Three seconds…

Bro’s knee slammed up into his jaw and Dirk’s head flew back and clean off.

“God tiers..” Bro grumbled and kneed him again and again, repeating it over and over, never being able to truly end him.

Dirk was now sobbing, “Stop! Stop!” he cried. It hurt. He just wanted it to be over. He didn’t want all this pain.

Bro then instead kicked him across the face and Dirk nearly went crumpling to the ground had the shackles not stopped him from doing so.

“You’re just a whore. You manipulated Jake. You hurt him. You forced him to do what you wanted. It was all your fault.” Dirk painfully looked up to see… Hal? It was a metal version of himself and… Somehow he knew it was Hal, even if there wasn’t much to go off of.

Hal kicked him in the side.

“You hurt Jane.”

“You hurt Roxy.”

“You hurt Dave.”

“You hurt John.”

“You hurt Jade.”

“You hurt Rose.”

“You hurt Karkat.”

“You hurt Gamzee.”

Voices, all his, all of them were his, so many, so many voices naming off names, names of people he’d never even met like Mituna, who the hell was that? 

He’d hurt him in some timeline.

He’d hurt Gamzee in some timeline.

He’d hurt Nepeta in some timeline.

He’d hurt Kankri in some timeline.

He’d hurt everyone.

“You hurt Jake.”

“Jake.”

“Jake, you hurt Jake.”

Jake Jake Jake 

JakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJake.

Dirk screamed. He screamed and sobbed. He gasped for air, hyperventilating. He couldn’t take it anymore, “Please! End it! Make it stop! Kill me please!”

“God tier.”

“Prince of Heart.”

“Highness.”

“Heart.”

“Prince.”

“God.”

“Tier.”

“Prince of Heart.”

Prince of fucking Heart.

“Help..” he hung his head as he was kicked and yelled at, “Help me, please. Someone help… Someone I’m begging you. Anyone, please save me…”

“No one.”

“Save you?”

“You deserve this.”

“No one will save you.”

“You don’t deserve to be saved.”

“No one is coming.”

“Please, please someone help me… God I’m begging you, please…”

Then he heard screams, all of them were screaming and he looked up to see what it was. There was a bright light and then he watched as Bro in front of him shrieked when the blade was run through his stomach. He collapsed and there he was.

His bro. 

HIS Bro. 

Dave.

The one who’d killed those juggalos centuries ago.

Bro, his Bro was here to save him. 

“Come here, I’ve got you.” he said, softly, the shackles disappearing.

Bro reached forward, under his arms and lifted him up before holding him close and Dirk bawled. He held onto his bro’s shirt and wailed, trembling and clinging to him. He was staining his bro’s snazzy ass outfit, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, he was too busy pouring his soul out to the man in front of him.

“There there, it’s alright. Bro’s got you now…”

“Thankyouthankyouthankyousomuchthankyou…” Dirk couldn’t even be bothered to make his strings of words coherent, he just bawled and bawled and bawled.

“I’m not awful, am I? I’m not. I’m trying. I want to be better than the others. I want to be the good guy. I’m not bad, right, Bro?” he sobbed.

He got no answer and so he sniffled and asked, “Bro?”

Nothing.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was still clinging to Bro’s shirt, but it was white now, the sleeves were red and…

Bro Strider was on his knees as he looked up at the face of his little brother Dave Strider, blood running from his nose and bruises all over his face.

“It was ‘training’ you know, but you know what it really was? It was some vicious shit that was bad and sucked and I hated it. it didn't make me stronger, it did the opposite, it made me never want to fight. It made me never want to see blood or be near danger or hear metal sounds. It made me hate the idea of being a hero ‘cause he was a hero and he ruined the idea of heroism.”

Bro scrambled back, “Dave?” he asked and he had to look down at himself. Bro was just wearing what he normally did, so why did he find his outfit to be weird? 

Dave was walking towards him, pointing at him and Bro scrambled back again, only to let his hand slip and he fell backwards into the ocean, shades cracking and breaking.

He felt his prince uniform fill up with water and Dirk watched as his shades floated away and he sank.

He was sinking and couldn’t move his limbs for no reason at all.

Dirk wanted to sob but he couldn’t move his face at all, he couldn’t even feel his throat besides for the immense burning that pulsed through it. 

His lungs started to burn but he wouldn’t drown. He wouldn’t die, for he was the Prince of Heart.

His lungs just felt like they were on fire and he couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t swim up, he couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t even manage to fly.

He was just drowning.

Bro Strider was under him, his arms wrapped around him and hand covering his oddly colored eyes, hiding them from the world.

Bro shushed him, told him to be good. Said that he just had to accept his punishment for being the worst person to exist, that he was awful and that he deserved this.

Dirk felt his tenseness fade and he went limp in Bro’s arms.

Bro was right.

He did deserve this, didn’t he?

It didn’t stop him from wanting to cry, but he was relaxed now, gone complete rag doll in Bro’s hold.

Then the light got brighter and he was on the surface again, but he did not cough, he was just merely a puppet for Bro to play with, to be tossed around and forgotten when he wasn’t needed, used in porn, used for anything. 

He was nothing.

Literally nothing.

“Dirk?”

What?

“Dirk?”

What did they want?

“Dirk?”

He was busy being nothing.

“Dirk!”

****

Dirk’s eyes shot open, his face was wet and his throat burned.

Jake’s worried expression was what he woke up to, “Dirk, are you alright? Talk to me!”

The blond’s eyes flicked around the basement, looked to see that this was real. He was a puppet, he wasn’t drowning, he…

He let out a sob and realized that he was no longer shackled. He reached up immediately, not questioning for a second why he wasn’t chained and clung to Jake as if he were his only chance of survival.

Jake wrapped his arms around him and held him close, “Dirk, what happened? Are you alright?”

“I-” Dirk tried to speak. He never wanted Jake to see him cry like this, but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop sobbing, “I’m not awful, am I? I’m not a terrible person! I’m not! I don’t deserve to be hurt, do I?”

“No, of course not, love. What’s got you all like this?” he asked, “What happened?”

“A-A n-nightmare, I-” god, he was so uncool. This was so fucked for him, “I-I d-don’t… I-” he couldn’t formulate the words to voice his thoughts, “J-Jake… I-”

Jake held him close, shushing him, “Jane still isn’t back yet, why don’t… I’ll take a risk, okay? Let’s bring you upstairs and get you cleaned up and then we can both sleep in my bed, okay?”

Dirk sniffled pathetically and nodded, “Yeah… I’d like that.”

****

“Are you alright?” Jake asked, turning off the lamplight and sliding under the covers beside the man of his dreams.

Dirk was still trembling, but nodded.

Whatever the nightmare had been about, it was enough to fuck him up this badly and it hurt Jake to see the blond like this.

“I’m okay.”

X to doubt.

Jake sighed softly and wrapped his arm around his lover and softly started scribbling his finger over Dirk’s back in a calming way and then he started humming softly before he started to sing.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray…”

Dirk tensed a bit, but then relaxed again once he started to sing. Ever so quietly, but enough so that Jake could hear, Dirk answered, “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don’t take… my sunshine away..” 

Jake smiled softly and kissed the top of his wonderful boyfriend’s head, “Goodnight, Dirk.”

“Goodnight, Jake.”

Jake pulled his lover closer and he closed his eyes as he felt Dirk burrow his face into his chest and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and such, they really give me the motivation to write! Comments make me so happy. Tell me what you thought!  
> Also I'd like to say that I stole Dave's quote right off of page 7749 of Homestuck, so...  
> Disclaimer I guess!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want everything Jake does to be entirely sex related or if maybe I'll have Jane come down and do things too? I dunno if I should have like genuine torture shit in this or not cuz I know some people enjoy it, some people don't. Just let me know what you think!


End file.
